criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Abigail Marlowe
Abigail Marlowe is an American actress and voice actress best known for her role as Lithariel in the action-adventure video game Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor. Biography Marlowe was born on November 28, 1977, in Manhattan, New York. The names of her parents are not known, as is why she wanted to become an actress. What is known is that Marlowe attended Bard College, the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, Goldsmiths, University of London, and Steppenwolf West. Marlowe got her first on-screen role in 2004, when she was cast as a flight attendant named Petra in one of two episodes for the dramatic series LAX. Marlowe got her first major role when she was provided the voice for Lithariel, the Warrior Commander of the Tribesmen of Núrn, for the action-adventure video game Middle Earth: Shadow of Mordor. Since then, Marlowe was cast in video games, movies, and TV shows such as Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne, Brindisi, Vice, Speechless, The Equalizer 2, Star Wars: Battlefront II, Final Fantasy XV: Comrades, Strange Angel, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Tacoma, The Good Place, Dawngate, Alice and the Monster, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Marlowe will portray Michelle in the Season Fifteen episode "Saturday". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Saturday" (2020) TV episode - Michelle *Brindisi (2019) - Federica *Vice (2018) - Party Guest (uncredited) *Lego Star Wars: All-Stars - 2 episodes (2018) - L3-37/Twi'Lek (voice) *Speechless (2018) - Woman *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Unknown Character (voice) *Strange Angel (2018) - Phoebe *The Equalizer 2 (2018) - Jana Calbert *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017) - L3 (voice) *Final Fantasy XV: Comrades (2017) - Magic Pot (English version, voice) *The Dissection of Jack & Jill (2017) - Jill *Tacoma (2017) - Roberta 'Bert' Williams (voice) *The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2017) - Sheila *The Super Man (2017) - Fiona *Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2017) - Daniella Andrade *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices (voice, as Abigal Marlowe) *The Good Place (2017) - Margaret *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Darth Hexid (voice) *Where the Bears Are - 2 episodes (2016) - Christy *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Renia/Dieci Lieutenant (voice) *Who Lives My Life? (2016) - Housewife *Dirty Cops (2016) - Lena *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Doo Dah Man (2015) - Cora *I Know What Lonely People Do (2014) - Samantha *Alpha House - 3 episodes (2014) - Connie Wyman *Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Lithariel (voice) *Dawngate (2014) - Viyana (voice) *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) - SHIELD Tech *Alice and the Monster (2012) - Bonnie *Playdate (2012) - Ellen *What Happens When Robert Leaves the Room (2012) - Beth *MIB: Alien Crisis (2012) - Agent O/Secretary (voice) *Community - 3 episodes (2009-2012) - Nicole/Female Britta Fan #1/Receptionist *Action Figures (2011) - Suzanne *Stake This (2009) - Abigail Williams *Jericho (2008) - Aide De Camp *12 Miles of Bad Road (2007) - Wendy *Drive (2007) - Girl racer (uncredited) *Ugly Betty (2007) - Reporter #1 *Hannah Montana (2006) - Gwendolyn *The Sopranos (2006) - Sarah *Take Out (2005) - Lisa *LAX - 2 episodes (2004) - Melissa/Flight Attendant Petra 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses